


I’m Not My Dad

by Wolfcry22



Series: Shame [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Awesome Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester hates John Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Parental Bobby Singer, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Dean hears something that he cannot ignore. (Based on an episode from the TV show Shameless)
Series: Shame [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236
Kudos: 22





	I’m Not My Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be very short and I’m bringing back one of the characters I introduced a couple stories ago named Clyde. This is going to be Dean acting like Lip and letting everyone know that he will not become like John no matter what everyone thinks based on season 2 episode 5 I believe. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Warning for brief strong language and possibly triggering themes

Dean sat at the bar in Sioux Falls, guzzling down his third drink in the past 2 hours. He hadn’t wanted to stay for as long as he did, but he wasn’t about to head back to the motel when his father was there. John should be leaving within the hour to deal with a hunt in Missouri, which left Dean and Sam to fend for themselves. It certainly wasn’t anything new or something that Dean couldn’t handle. However, that didn’t mean that Dean didn’t need a break every once and a while from the mundane aspects of domestic life.

“Can I get another Budweiser over here,” Dean called, raising his now empty glass and waving it about.

A snort sounded from beside him and it only took Dean a moment to realize that it as one of the regulars, Clyde. “Hitting it a little hard, aren’t we?”

“Says the man who practically sleeps here,” Dean flashed back, eyes narrowed and teeth practically bared like some wild animal intent on the kill.

Clyde didn’t seem bothered by Dean’s tone nor surprised by it. After all, he was used to dealing with John Winchester. “At least I know what I am. I’m not parading as something that I’m not.” He let out another snicker as he finished his pint of beer as though it was a shot of whiskey.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s just say that the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Dean slammed his glass on the table and stormed over to Clyde. He pushed against Clyde’s shoulders and sent him sprawling on the floor. The reek of alcohol and perspiration lodged in Dean’s nose, making him almost feral with the scent of it. He grasped the sleeves of Clyde’s jacket and brought his head and chest upward while Dean almost straddled him where he stood. His eyes blazed like magma, hot and fierce and threatening to bore right into Clyde’s flesh if they stayed like this for too much longer. 

“I’m not my Dad,” Dean snarled. “Do you hear me? I’m not my fucking Dad!”

“Dean!”

Dean’s head snapped upwards and he glanced over his shoulder to see Bobby standing a couple steps away. Bobby was looking to him with fear in his eyes at the sudden display of rage that Dean had just exhibited. He was almost unable to speak when he saw Dean standing over Clyde, seeming to be an inch away from punching the man’s face in.

Finally, Bobby managed to calm himself so that he could speak to Dean directly. “Dean, let him go and walk away,” Bobby ordered with such authority in his voice that any outsider may think that Bobby was actually Dean’s father.

With a sudden growl, Dean released Clyde. The man’s head snapped against the floor while Dean scrambled off of him, brushing peanut shells from his jeans. He scrambled back over to Bobby and shot him a look that could kill. Bobby managed to hold his gaze for a moment before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“Think about your next step very carefully,” Bobby warned.

Dead stood rigid, jaw clenched, until finally pulling himself away from Bobby and storming out of the bar. The door swung on its hinges, almost snapping back and hitting the wall in the process. It left the usually lively bar silent in his wake, as though no one was sure exactly how to react to what had just happened. They were used to John causing some ruckus, but never Dean.

Bobby walked over to Clyde and offered him an outstretched arm. “C’mon,” he mumbled through an almost growl.

Clyde grunted as he clasped his arm around Bobby’s and allowed the experienced hunter to help him up. Bobby made sure he was back on his feet before clasping him on the shoulder hard. “Next round is on the house. Does that sound alright?”

Clyde nodded as he picked up his stool and plopped back down on it. “I swear I thought that kid was going in for the kill,” he muttered.

Bobby sighed as he walked around to the back of the bar and grabbed another glass, beginning to fill it up with golden liquid. “Eh, Dean’s tough and all, but he’s not downright ruthless. You just caught him on a bad day is all.”

“So you really don’t think he’s like his old man,” Clyde questioned.

Bobby pulled the glass from the tap and slid it across the bar top to Clyde. “I have faith in Dean. He will not become John, at least not while he has his little brother to take care of.”

“What’s going to happen when Sam is all grown up and leaves? Do you think Dean will be able to cope?”

Bobby held his breath and gave his head a grave shake. “I don’t know, Clyde. I really don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
